Talk:Natalie Drilovsky/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170528184102/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170528184951
Andrew McGaucci (Boy on the right, wearing red) with his Younger-by-10-minutes twin brother, James McGaucci (Boy on the left wearing green). Backstory: The boys were born in a hospital located in the heart of Perth, in Western Australia. They are currently 9 years old (Though some people say they look a little tall for their age). The boys were born into a happy and loving family. Their Single-mother is a 34-year (Mother was aged 24 when the twins were born) Bank accountant named Georgette (I'll have to draw her on a later date). At the age of 5, Andrew joined the KND as a cadet. Jimmy followed one year later. Both boys trained LONG and HARD (Like they completed simulations, practised their fighting skills and took some pretty hard tests). And at age 7, Both boys joined the KND. Both Boys wanted to feel like individuals. So they decided to pick different numbers to be their codenames. And Both Boys live in the suburb of Fremantle (In Perth) with their mum. James decided to go with Numbuh 320 Andrew Wanted to be named Numbuh 737. As I may have stated before, Andrew Is the Older twin. But, Just by 10 minutes. James kinda likes being the "younger bro". The reason for this is because he (James) knows that he has someone he can trust and count on. That is Andrew. Jimmy also dislikes going to school Andrew is The Hard-working Smarter one in the family. He (Andrew) is mostly studying math, science, spelling, english etc. Pretty much any school subject. Andrew LOVES school. Their Personailities: James/Numbuh 320: Likes: Andrew (His Twin Brother) Being With Family Being AWAY from School and Schoolwork Being In The KND The Colour Green Australian Rules Football Cycling Dislikes: Going to school Eating Vegtables When People call him "Andrew" Being told to do his chores Friends: Kids in Setor V (Due to Satalite Communications) Enemies: Any KND Villian in existance Fears: Heights Seeing Dead Animals Being On Stage infront of large groups of people Love Intrest: N/A (He does NOT have one yet) Favourite Activity: Playing Aussie Rules Football Playing Guitar Being in The KND Least Favourite Activity: ' Taking Showers/Baths and Going To School and Doing Schoolwork '''Some Additional Information about James AKA Numbuh 320: '''He is a Laid-back Go-lucky boy with a love for life. He is into sport. Especially Aussie Rules football. He enjoys making new friends, Though sometimes he is a bit shy. His Favourite food is: Fish And Chips. His Favourite Football team is the "Fremantle Dockers" (An Australian Football team: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fremantl… ) He LOVES watching TV. Though he does NOT have a favourite celebrity of ANY kind. His favourite TV show is "The Simpsons" (Though he also Loves watching Other TV shows aswell) James is also a bit Messy at times too. Though, he is NOT a litterbug. He's also a VERY good Guitar player too. And He is intrested in forming a duo with Andrew (Who is a VERY good singer). James can sing too. Though, he chooses not to show it. Sometimes, James dreams of being a famous kid guitarist. James' Favourite Colour is Green James/Numbuh 320 is Second-In-Command (To Andrew/Numbuh 737, Who is Leader) of Sector DDOSD (Located in their Fremantle-based backyard) '''Andrew/Numbuh 737 Likes: '''School and Schoolwork Going To The Beach Hanging Out With Friends James (His Twin Brother) Being In The KND (Leador of Sector DDOSD) Listening To Music Watching TV Aussie Rules Football Sports (Sometimes) Vegatables Singing The Colour red '''Dislikes:'When People mistake him for James (Whenever someone accidently calls him "James") Rude and Annoying People Hot Weather Conditions and Heatwaves. Having to listen to James complain about vegtables 'Friends: '''James/Numbuh 320 And Kids in Sector V (Via Satelite Communications again) '''Enemies: '''Any KND Villian In Existance '''Favourite Activity:'Doing Schoolwork, Swimming Collecting Seashells Watching TV and DVDs Singing '''Least Favourite Activity: '''Having to watch Cricket On TV '''Additional Information About Andrew/Numbuh 737: Like his brother, Andrew is Happy and Go-lucky boy. He looves making new friends. And he isnt shy to talk to other Kids. 'Fears:'Showing up to school wearing either Naked or in his underwear Andrew discovered that he is homosexual at age 8. This was because he was in a brief relationship with another boy (Same age as andrew). Andrew Loves watching Australian Rules Football. His favourite Football Team is the "Sydney Swans" (Sydney Swans are in the Same Sporting League as The "Fremantle Dockers" (James' Favourite Sporting Team)). Andrew is a little Competitive too. Whenever The Dockers Play against the Swans, Andrew would bet $10 that Swans would Kick Fremantles Butts. James, who is NOT a competitive type, declines the bet and always tells Andrew "Nah, keep your money. I just want to watch the game for fun, bro" Andrew Also loves to go swimming. Wether it be at Cottesloe beach or at his local swimming pool, He just enjoys swimming. Andrew's Favourite food is a Veggie Pizza (Cause Andrew LOVES Vegtables. Especially Capcicums and Broccoli. Andrew Has eaten Broccoli since the age of 4. So, He's got a VERY Strong stomach that can handle Any vegtables) Andrew is a good singer too. He has been told that he sings a bit like Guy Sebastian (Australian Idol 2003 winner) Sometimes, Andrew dreams of being a Teen Singer when he hits age 13. Andrew's Favourite Colour is red. Andrew McGaucci AKA Numbuh 737 is also the Team Leader of Sector DDOSD. with his brother, James McGaucci AKA Numbuh 320 as Second-in-Command Sector DDOSD only has 2 opratives for now (Numbuhs 737 and 320)